Dear Mr Tisdale
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: Castle writes a letter to a person who helped him get everything, even if they don't know it.


**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Castle, but I don't.**

**A/N- The italics are Castle letter. Hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think! :D**

_Dear Mr Tisdale,_

_My name is Richard Castle, or Rick if you want to go for a bit less formal, you held a gun to my head? Anyway, I'm writing to you to say thanks. I know you're most likely not going to write back, probably because I'm one of the ones who put you in jail and you'd rather kill me that read a letter from me. But killing me is going to have to wait._

_As I said, I'm writing to say thanks. Because of you, I have written two more bestsellers, with a third one on the way. I'm sure even in jail you've heard of them. Nikki Heat? Well, because of you, I met up with my inspiration for those novels, Detective Kate Beckett? I'm sure you remember her. Maybe I'll send you a copy of Heat Wave. I'd say read the sex scene, it's hot. I mean smoking hot. And you are in an all male jail, what else is there for you to get enjoyment from? And yes, I did mean that the way it sounded._

_Anyway, because of those books, there's also a movie coming out. Can you believe that? They wouldn't make one on Derrek Storm, but Nikki Heat? Sure. I'm not complaining, after all, a movie's a movie, right? It could have had something to do with Derrek getting shot and dying. Yeah, that could explain it. Nikki's still fun, anyway, so it doesn't matter._

_You know what else you gave me? Friends. The cops at the twelfth are my friends. And, god they're funny, Ryan with his talk about his girlfriend, and calling her every hour. That always gives Esposito something to tease him about. And if I'm honest, I enjoy it too. But I have to hand it to Ryan, she is definitely a catch. It's their three-year anniversary next week, which makes it, what, four years since we put you away? That sounds about right, anyway, I'm getting off the point. I guess that's the writer in me, describing every detail, and rubbing it in a bit too. But back to the point, Beckett, she's good fun. Just don't tell her I said that or she'll never let me live it down. Not that you could tell her, because you're not going to see her for a while. But she's fun and tough and she has that 'I don't give a damn' look about her. And then there's Lanie, she's been trying to get Beckett and me together since we met; she thinks she can see something that we don't see. I tried telling her that she might have been down in her morgue for a bit too long, but you know women, they think they're always right._

Thanks to you, my daughter now has a mother figure, one that isn't an ex wife of mine. Beckett has really been looking out for Alexis and I think they've been plotting something. Alexis is getting a job at the precinct when she finishes college thanks to Beckett, who I never would have met with out you. Sadly, even you couldn't do something about my mother living me; she's got herself a "boyfriend" but she still ends up at my place more days than not.

_One more thing you helped me get. I have _another _wife. But I think this one's a keeper. She's smart, beautiful, funny, and completely amazing. Not to mention she can kick both mine and Alexis' butts at laser tag. And you know what her name is? Her name is Katherine 'Kate' Beckett-Castle. She still goes by Beckett though. Ryan and Esposito were my best men at the wedding; Alexis and Lainie were Kate's bridesmaids. And it was great. No interviews, no photos, just family and friends. And you helped me get all that. _

_And you know what Kate told me the other day? She told me I was going to be a father again. And I was thrilled. I can't wait. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, but another girl would be good, if only so I can intimidate her first boyfriend like Alexis wouldn't let me do with hers. Yeah, I could be getting a bit ahead of my self there. Because either way they're going to be smart and funny and being a mix of me and Kate (unless Esposito's not telling me something) _extremely _good looking. And apparently not very modest._

_Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know all the great things that have happened to me because of you. And I wanted to say thanks for copying my book, because if you had of copied Patterson or Cannell or Connelly, I would be as happy as I am right now. And the crime itself wouldn't have been so good. Sorry guys. I think that's about it. Anyway, again, thanks._

_Rick Castle _

_P.S- If you're going to order me killed after reading this, can you make it quick? I don't really think I'd like a long, drawn out death._

Castle read over the letter that he had in his hand and smiled, then screwed it up and threw it in the general vicinity of the bin, trying to get it in. But instead it landed around it, along with half a dozen other bits of paper. "Maybe I could just call." He mused to his empty office as he got out of his chair to try and find his wife, even if he knew it was more likely that he would find his mother.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know!**


End file.
